elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinewatch
Location It's found northeast of Falkreath, about half way between Falkreath and the Guardian Stones along the main road. An easy way to get to Pinewatch is to head directly west from Helgen. There is a bandit watchtower with a double rock fall trap just to the south of the house. It is also near the relative vicinity of Lakeview Manor. Pinewatch On first inspection, Pinewatch appears to be a quaint farmhouse with crops growing out back. The door is locked and, surprisingly, it is untouched by all the bandit activity in the area. The house itself is typical Nordic style, with a single large room and stairs leading to the basement. There is a secret passage in the basement that is opened by pressing a button to the right of the empty bookshelf on the lower level of the building. If the Dragonborn bribes Rhorlak in this farmhouse during the Silver Lining quest, he will reveal the location of the button during said quest. Secret passage The secret passageway opens into a tunnel leading to a series of connected caverns. The cave system is comprised of ancient Nordic tombs and what appears to be an excavation site. Throughout these caverns the player can expect to encounter close to a dozen bandits in a series of fights in each room. It seems that a crew of bandits have slain a family of woodcutters and are using their home to ambush Khajiit caravans (their corpses can be found in a corner on the bottom level of the first cavern laying atop a trap door/disposal chute). The first few rooms are piled high with crates, barrels and boxes from the caravans the bandits have robbed. There are several locked doors and chests that can be opened with varying arrays of loot behind them. The first is on the upper level of the first cavern. The player will find several notes Roras's Letter mentioning "Rigel's" well-protected treasure room. Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary The sanctuary is the living quarters of the bandits. There are more tombs and caverns that have been converted into a sleeping area, kitchen/dining area and the bandit leader's room. The bandits have cleared this portion of the tomb by killing the Draugr, the remains of which litter the area. One of the locked doors here guards an unusual gem) and a trapped chest (novice). In the hall leading to the dining area, the player will discover a warning note stuck to the wall. The note warns the bandits to not try to sneak into the treasure room and is signed Rigel Strong Arm. Rigel’s room After clearing the area of more bandits you will make your way into Rigel's room. There are multiple bone alarms hanging around the room to alert the leader of your intrusion. The bandit leader will come out to attack, and you get your first look at the infamous Rigel Strong-Arm, who cracks some good one-liners as she attacks you. Be sure to loot her for the Pinewatch Key and Pinewatch Treasure Room Key. There is also a Workbench here. One can also sneak past her entirely and pick the master-level lock to the treasure room. Treasure room The treasure room is guarded by a Master-locked door (which can be opened using Rigel's key). Be aware that the next few areas are filled with multiple traps prepared for an unwary player. The "bridge" has a dart trap, followed by a hallway with a swinging blades trap, then a battering ram trap to catch you running through the swing blades. Further down the hall you will come to the treasure room door which is protected by a flail trap. In front of the treasure is a less-than-subtle pressure plate, which will skewer you with a spear trap if you're not careful. The treasure room contains an altar loaded with jewels, ingots, valuable ore, coins, two Silver Candlesticks (the only ones in the game), and the Curious Silver Mold. There is also a chest with random leveled loot nearby. Notable loot * Curious Silver Mold - Quest item found during the Thieves' Guild quest Silver Lining * 2 Silver Candlesticks - Found next to the Silver Mold at the end. It is presumed that these are the only two in the game, as the Curious Silver Mold can't be used to make any more. * Stone of Barenziah - Behind a novice-locked door to the Northwest side of the room with the dead Draugrs * Skill Book: The Red Kitchen Reader (Sneak) ** Randomly located. Possible locations may include the house or the sanctuary's kitchen. * Many random leveled potions * Some chests with random loot Crafting *Grindstone – located in the excavation room *Tanning Rack – outside the house *Workbench – located in Rigel’s room Quests * Silver Lining * No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) * Possibly Shalidor's Insights Trivia * The bandit name is mentioned by Roras's Letter is "Roras;" however, his name in Warning witten by Rigel Strong-Arm is "Roars." This is possibly due to Rigel being, according to Roras's Letter, "as dumb as a mammoth". *The quest Silver Lining does not need to have begun in order to obtain the Silver Mold. It can simply be handed to Delvin Mallory right after accepting the quest. However, since the Silver Mold is a quest item it cannot be sold or dropped. In addition, is weightless, despite what the item's tooltip says (this applies to all quest items). *This is a good place to harvest High Elf blood for the quest Discerning the Transmundane. Immediately after entering the secret cavern, turn left, and there will be a dead female High Elf on the ground. *Everything in this area will be reset after one or both of the quests related to its location have been completed. *This dungeon contains possibly the only instances of a locked chest that also has a trap trigger attached to it (in this case, it activates a spike trap on the wall above the chest). It is located behind a locked door to the right of the room with several dead draugr near their respective sarcophagi. Bugs *There is a texture glitch in the tunnel behind the shelf that causes a plummet into the great void. Its recommended to save before you leave. * There is a glitched pressure plate on the upper bridge in the main room of the Bandit Sanctuary that activates even when the player has the Light Foot perk in the Sneak skill tree. *There is a gap in the first room near the exiting door under the cottage that the player can get stuck in. Appearances * ru:Сосновая застава Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations